


This was supposed to be a cute poly romance!

by Lynoth715



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW, Poly, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynoth715/pseuds/Lynoth715
Summary: ...but my characters are assholes, and won't stay out of each others' beds. First couple chapters are tame, after that things get...a bit crazy. Proceed at your own risk!





	1. Chapter 1

“So, how do you feel about polyamory?”  
Alyssa whipped around to look at Jason, cracking her head against the dryer in the process. “What?” she demanded, glaring at him and checking for damage.  
He smirked at her, leaning against the laundry room door. “Polyamory? You know, a non-monogamous consensual sexual and/or romantic relationship between two or more consenting adults?”  
She rolled her eyes and threw a sock at him. “Yes, asshole, I know what poly is. I’m in your Human Sexuality class too, remember? And unlike you, I show up for class now and then!”  
He fielded the sock and dunked it into the open washer. “So?”  
“So what?”  
“So how do you feel about it?”  
She sighed and started the dryer. “In theory, in practice, or personally?”  
He squinted at her, sensing a dodge. “All of the above.”  
“Well....” she closed the laundry room door behind her, chewing on her lower lip and thinking. “In theory it’s pretty amazing. I mean, if you think about it, the idea that all of someone’s sexual and emotional needs can be met by just one partner at a time is pretty bizarre. So, opening the relationship up to more partners makes a lot of sense. In practice, though, I think humans aren’t the most sensible bunch on the planet. There’s a lot of room for misunderstandings and hurt feelings at the very least. I do think it’s possible, though, if everyone involved is fully committed to openness and caring communication.” They settled on the couch, leaning against each other. “Of course, there are some very practical considerations, too.”  
“Like scheduling and stuff?”  
“Well, that too, but I was thinking more reproductively. If there’s a female involved, and she’s of breeding age, things could get very sticky very quickly! I would think there would need to be legal documents in place before something like that came up, with very clear guidelines about next steps and such.”  
“You’re such a professor,” he teased, making a face. “I never would have even thought about that.”  
She shrugged. “It’s what I do.”  
“And what about personally?” he prompted, suddenly very intent.   
“I...I don’t know. It’s a very appealing idea, to be honest. For someone pan, like me, any monogamous relationship involves choosing to set aside a portion of my sexuality. But...I know myself, too. I’m not exactly the most secure and unflappable of women. So I’m not sure I’d be able to function like that. It’s an interesting thought, though. What about you?”  
He just laughed. “Oh, right, because I’ve had such grand luck finding one person to put up with me, I need to worry about two!”  
She bumped him with her shoulder. “Oh, whatever! You and Zach have been out what, six or seven times now? He’s obviously so into you! Or are you not feeling it?”  
He blushed, stammering a bit. “Well, no, no, that’s not it, I mean, I guess...I just...I dunno. I’m not sure I’m ready to settle down yet? Or, I dunno, that’s not it, it’s just...like you said, it’s hard to pick just one, right?”  
She nodded slowly. “Ahhhhh, so that’s what this is all about. But you haven’t been seeing any girls lately, have you? Gosh, it’s been...what, a year? Two? Since that one girl, what’s-her-name, the one you were going out with when we met.” If anything he turned even redder, but luckily her phone chirped just then. “Ah-ha! Saved by the bell! That’s Kirsten, I’m meeting her at the library to study. This conversation isn’t over though!”

***

Jason heaved a sigh of relief as his roommate and crush bounced out the door to meet her girlfriend. “That was close,” he muttered, flopping over to sprawl face-down on the couch. The truth was...well, he wasn’t sure just what the truth was. He loved spending time with Zachary, and was even beginning to suspect he was falling in love with him, but...that didn’t seem to be changing his feelings for Alyssa. Not that she’d ever noticed, of course; he was very careful not to treat her any differently than any of his other friends. He’d honestly never thought he stood a chance; she’d been with Kirsten for as long as he’d known her, although they’d talked before about her pansexuality. Now, though… Oh, who am I kidding? Just because she theoretically might maybe be open to a poly relationship doesn’t mean she has any interest in me...or that Kirsten would be open to the idea...or that Zach would be… Still, he spent a few more minutes thinking about it, a wistful smile on his face. It wasn’t such a ridiculous idea, really. After all, he and Kirsten were pretty close, and Kirsten had actually been the one to introduce him to Zach!   
I wonder what it would be like? He didn’t really have any interest in Kirsten, she was a great friend but they just didn’t have any chemistry. Would I have to…? Just the thought made him shrivel a bit, but maybe if he was drunk enough? This was making him crazy, he needed to get a grip! Ok, gotta think. What would Alyssa do? He snorted. Alyssa, he was quite sure, would head straight for the library. She was convinced that the answers to every question lived in a book somewhere! Hmmmm...maybe not the library, but...didn’t the professor mention a couple of books for extra credit last lecture? He scrambled for his backpack, pawing through his papers. Despite Alyssa’s teasing, he did show up for most classes, and yes, there it was: More Than Two: A Practical Guide to Ethical Polyamory. “Score!” he crowed, dancing around. “I can read up on it and get,” he double checked, “15 extra credit points! I am a genius!” The professor had mentioned the bookstore having a limited stock, so he stuffed the papers back in his bag and headed out, whistling brightly.

***

“Did you know that Jason actually is capable of paying attention in class?” Alyssa asked her girlfriend as they took a study break.  
Kirsten snorted. “Yeah right. I saw his notes the last time you were ‘helping him study’” her fingers made air quotes, “for a test.”   
Alyssa rolled her eyes and swatted her girlfriend’s arm. “Jerk. But no, I’m serious. I was doing laundry this afternoon while you were in class and he was asking me about poly relationships of all things. You know, he’s in my Human Sex class, and I was telling you we covered that last session.”  
Kirsten nodded, looking thoughtful. “Huh. Well, I guess if there’s a class he was going to pay attention to it would be that one! Little horn-ball!”  
Alyssa giggled. “Oh right like you’re soooooooo pure and innocent there! You know you love him, anyway.”  
“Shhhhhhhhh! You’re not supposed to know that part!”  
“Oh, oops, sorry! Anyway, he really got me thinking. Well, I mean, I guess I was already thinking after that class. But then he asked me how I felt about it personally, and, well, I had to admit it’s an intriguing thought. I mean, not that there’s anyone else I’m interested in! You know that right? I love you, you’re my queen, my…” Kirsten leaned over and silenced her babbling with a kiss.  
“It’s ok, Lys. I get it. I play strictly for the home team, but you’re a little more well-rounded,” Alyssa snorted at the euphemisms, but motioned for Kirsten to continue. “I knew that when we started dating, it’s not a shock or a surprise. I know you love me, but I also know that sometimes you miss…” she made a rude gesture and Alyssa burst into giggles.  
“It’s not just that, beast!” she pounced on Kirsten, knocking her backwards into the grass and kissing her. “It’s...there’s...guys are just different, I don’t know how to explain it. And ok, yeah, there’s that too.” She huffed her bangs out of her eyes. “So...you’d be open to it? If we found the right guy, I mean?”  
Kirsten met her eyes very seriously. “Baby, if that’s what you need then we’ll make it happen.”

***

Jason sat on a bar stool at the counter later that evening, watching his diminutive roommate dance around the kitchen to some obnoxious country-pop song blaring on the radio. She was just so fucking cute, sometimes he forgot to breathe when he watched her. No matter how many times she utterly dismissed her own looks, he never got tired of the way her long chestnut hair flowed down her back, just brushing the waistband of the ratty black leggings she insisted on wearing around the house. It wasn’t his fault if that oh-so-naturally led his eyes to her beautifully rounded ass, no sir, some things just can’t be helped after all! He filled his eyes greedily when she turned and reached for something in the cupboard, pert breasts outlined against her flimsy t-shirt as she stretched...then snapped them back to her face hurriedly with a blush as she demanded “Are you going to help me with this or not?”  
He jumped up, desperately (and hopefully discreetly) adjusting himself, then reached over her to fetch down the molasses that had scooted just out of her grasp. “Shrimp!”  
She elbowed him in the ribs. “Overgrown troll!”  
“Oh really? Well just for that-” he plopped the molasses back on the shelf, nudging it back a little further for good measure, then dodged back with a smirk.  
She rounded on him with an outraged squeak. “Give that back! Unless you really don’t want my famous barbecue chicken for dinner!”  
He held his hands out placatingly. “Ok, ok, I surrender! Sheesh!” Chuckling, he fetched it back down and set it on the counter, then returned to his perch. “I guess I should be grateful I’m good for something,” he muttered jokingly.  
“That’s the spirit!” she retorted, blowing raspberries at him. “A place for everything and everything in its place!”  
He rolled his eyes and ducked his head. “Yes mistress, anything you say mistress, so happy to serve, mistress…”  
They bickered back and forth as she finished making dinner and he set the table, the comfortable give and take filling him with a warm glow. Being with her was so easy, he mused. He hadn’t so much fallen in love with her as just kind of...slid quietly into it, without ever really meaning to.   
“My head still hurts, you know,” she said out of nowhere as they were finishing up the dishes.  
“Whut?” he stared stupidly at her, trying to figure out what she was on about.  
“My head? From earlier?” she pointed to a spot on her hairline. “The dryer?”  
“Oh...right...that….”  
“Totally your fault.”  
“Not even! You’re the one who stood up too fast!”  
“No way. 100% your fault for asking me a ridiculous question while I was in the dryer. Kiss it better.”  
He rolled his eyes but moved to comply, just as she looked up to repeat her demand. Their lips brushed softly, and he jerked back, blushing and already stammering apologies. “Oh my gosh! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean! It was! Ack!” he babbled.   
She, on the other hand, merely looked thoughtful, two fingers touching her lips where his had been. He waited for her to say something, the seconds dragging painfully slowly, but instead she just shook her head and pulled him close again, raising her lips to meet his.  
His brain...stopped. He couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but revel in the feel of her mouth on his, her body under his hands as he gathered her closer. Her tongue flickered against his lips and he let her in, drinking her in, lost in the taste of her. After seconds, or maybe hours, she pulled away, leaving him dazed.   
“Well,” she said quietly, breaking the silence. “I suppose...I mean, that is...well. I suppose it’s time for you to answer your own question.”  
He blinked at her, floundering. “Question?”  
“How do you feel about polyamory?”


	2. Complications and Logistics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason breaks the news to Zach, and the trio talk turkey.

Jason stared at his phone, heart in his throat. It had been a week since he kissed Alyssa, and he knew it was past time for a heart-to-heart with Zach...but he didn’t want to do it by text, and Zach had been busy with work, and… “And you’re being a fucking chicken,” he whispered to himself. “Can...we...get...together...tonight…” he forced himself to type, hitting send before he had a chance to talk himself out of it. He groaned when his phone lit up almost immediately, flopping back on his bed. “Of course he’d love to see me, why wouldn’t he?” 

***

Alyssa sprawled on the couch, head in Kirsten’s lap. “I soooooo can’t wait to get out of this place,” she whined. “I need central air and heat!”  
Kirsten laughed and fanned her overheated girlfriend. “I know, I’m looking forward to it too. Although…”  
Alyssa cracked an eye. “Although?”  
“Well...I was just wondering…”   
Alyssa sat up, watching Kirsten with a puzzled look. “Wondering what, sugar?”  
“Well, ok, so we had it all planned out, right? You and I were going to get the master bedroom, and Jason was going to get the second room, and it was all going to be fine. But if you two are going to be a “thing” now…”  
Lys chewed on her lower lip, thoughtful. “I see what you mean, but...you and I are most definitely still “a thing,” so it’s not like it would be any more fair to stick you in the second bedroom. And there’s no way all three of us are sharing a room!”  
Kirsten blinked, considering. “Well, now, wait a minute, we might be able to work that out, as long as nobody sleeps naked! It’s not like we’ve never piled up to watch a movie in the winter. I mean, yeah, we’d have to get a bigger bed, but we were already planning to get a full for the two of us, how much more expensive could a queen be?”  
“There is no way we’re fitting a queen bed AND all of our assorted ‘stuff’ into that room, Kiki!”  
Kirsten rolled her eyes and sighed patiently. “We don’t have to, Lys. We’d still have the second bedroom, which nobody would actually be sleeping in? Hello?”  
“But...well...I mean…” Lys spluttered.  
“Do you not want to share a room with him?” Kirsten asked gently. “Because if you don’t, that’s ok. I just worry that if we’re sharing a room and he’s not it will start to feel like ‘us against him’ or like there’s an inherent hierarchy where we’re the ‘real couple’ and he’s just your side thing, you know?”  
Lys melted, reaching out to softly stroke Kirsten’s face. “You’re an absolute wonder, you know that?” she said with a sigh. “Here I am still trying to wrap my head around all this, and you’re two steps ahead figuring out logistics!” She shook her head and leaned in for a kiss. “I think it’s an amazing and generous thought, but I have no idea what Jason will think of it. Which reminds me, he wanted to know if we could get together this weekend and talk about some of this. He said something about cooking dinner, but I thought we’d keep things simple and order Chinese instead; that way we can all relax together, you know?”  
“Oh good,” Kirsten said, looking relieved. “Boys and kitchens...well, you know!”  
“Oh my goddess, Kiki, don’t be so sexist! Jason’s not the one who tried to kill me with an omelette that was burned and raw at the same time!”  
“It was just once!” Kirsten fired back, blushing furiously.  
“Yeah, because I’ve never let you in my kitchen since! I never did get that pan clean!”

***

Doctor Who was really onto something with that wibbley wobbley timey wimey stuff, Jason mused as he paced the hallway, fretfully waiting for Zach to arrive. He knew it had only been a few hours since they agreed to meet for coffee, but the minutes had dragged so badly he was completely exhausted. His phone buzzed, and he jumped with a little yelp - Zach was here, and as Jason hurried down to the car he realized that he still had no idea what he was going to say. He slid into the passenger seat with a smile, leaning in for a quick kiss before buckling the seat belt.   
“Hey stranger.” Zach grinned over at Jason as they pulled away from the curb, heading toward the local all-night diner. “Long time no see! I was beginning to wonder if it was something I said.” His tone was light, but the slight questioning tone at the end said that he really had been wondering - at least a little.  
Jason blushed, grateful for the dark car. “No, nothing like that. I’ve just...been busy,” he finished lamely.  
“Ah. Busy. I see.” Zach’s tone made it clear that he did not, in fact, see, but he let Jason take his hand and they drove the rest of the way in companionable quiet.  
Once they were seated and had their coffee, though, Jason knew he’d put it off as long as he could. “So, uh…” he cleared his throat, fiddling with his spoon. “So yeah. You know I really like you, right? Like, really really like you…”  
Zach just stared at him, horrified. “Oh my god, you’re breaking up with me?”  
“What?! No, no, nothing like that! Oh god, no!” Jason took a deep breath, searching for words. “No, I mean it, I really like you. Going out and spending time with you these past couple of months has been amazing, and I’m really hoping we can start seeing each other even more. It’s just...well, you know I’m bisexual, right?” Zach nodded warily, and Jason gulped. “Well, last Thursday I kissed my roommate, Alyssa.”  
Zach was quiet for a moment. “Well,” he finally replied, “I admit I’m a little disappointed, but we haven’t really discussed being exclusive yet, so I guess…” he shrugged. “But you said you’re not breaking up with me, so...what?”  
“Well, I’m not 100% sure,” Jason answered. “Some of that depends on you. Alyssa has a girlfriend who she’s been with forever, no really, they’re practically married, you should see them they’re so cute together…” he realized he was babbling and tried to gather his thoughts. “But anyway, Lys is pan and Kiki is not, so they’d been talking about, well, maybe opening up their relationship.”  
“Like swinging?” Zach made a face, pulling away a bit.  
“Nonononono! Swinging is casual sex, what they had talked about is, well, are you familiar with the term ‘polyamory’?”  
“Swinging.” Zach’s tone left no room for argument, but Jason argued anyway.  
“Not swinging, not at all. Poly is about commitment, and loving, not wild no-strings-attached sex. Lys wants - they want - me to be their partner, not just some dick that shows up in Lys’ bed now and then.” His eyes begged Zach to hear him. “I’ve loved Lys almost as long as I’ve known her, but I don’t want to lose whatever we might be, either. Can’t you understand that, even a little?”  
“I just don’t know,” Zach answered after what felt like an eternity. “I mean, I understand what you’re saying, but I just don’t know if that’s something I can be ok with. I’ve always dreamed of Happily Ever After with my one true love, you know, the wedding, the honeymoon, the house and kids and….” he flapped his hand, “all that. Loving someone who loves someone else just seems so...sordid.”  
Jason’s face fell. “So that’s it, then?”  
Zach sighed heavily. “I don’t know. It’s a lot to take in, you know? Just...give me some time to think about it.”  
Jason nodded. “Of course. I’m being thoughtless, I’m sorry. Take all the time you need. If you want to meet the girls, we’re getting together at my place this weekend for dinner; just let me know and I’ll set an extra plate for you.”

***

Jason spent the next few days obsessively checking his phone, but Zach never messaged him. By Saturday afternoon when he and the girls were ordering dinner he was an utter wreck. Alyssa pulled him down onto the couch with her while Kirsten called their order in, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “You going to be ok?” she asked, kissing his forehead. “We don’t have to do this tonight, you know. We can go grab a movie or something and just chill, if you’d rather.”  
He smiled sadly at her. “No, I’ll be ok. It’s just...disappointing. You know.”   
She nodded. “Yeah, I know. Guess you’ll just have to settle for us!”  
He rolled his eyes and flailed over his head at her. “Oh yeah right settle uh huh that’s totally the word I was thinking of…”  
“Ha! Made you smile!”  
He settled against her with a grin. “I guess you did!”  
Kirsten hung up the phone and glared at him, hands on her hips. “Putting the moves on my woman, are you?”  
He flung his hands up, cowering. “Mercy! She started it! I swear I’m innocent!”  
Lys squealed and dug her fingers into his ribs, tickling him. “Foul lies! How dare you slander my good name!”  
“Hey! HELP! I’m being ganged up on! AAAAAACK!” he wriggled and squirmed, but Lys wrapped her legs around his waist and clung like a monkey.   
Then Kirsten dove into the fray, seizing the hem of his shirt and hiking it up so she could raspberry his stomach. “No one can help you now!” she cackled.  
“UNCLE! UNCLE! I surrender, I give, stop stop stop I’m gonna pee!!” They collapsed into a boneless heap, breathless with laughter, until he poked Kirsten. “I really am gonna pee if you don’t get-”  
Then the doorbell rang, and she jumped up. “FOOD! I hope they brought the chopsticks this time!”  
Lys poked him in the ribs. “We’d better get up if we want there to be any left,” she commented wryly.  
He rolled off the couch, then offered her a hand up, pulling her close. “Am I allowed to kiss you again?” he asked semi-seriously.  
She stretched up on her toes and brushed his mouth with hers. “Most definitely.”

***

“So, Kiki had an interesting thought,” Lys said, dunking a last piece of chicken into the sweet and sour sauce.  
Jason looked up from his lo mein. “Oh? What was that?”  
“Yeah, what was that?” Kirsten looked confused.  
Lys rolled her eyes. “About the bedrooms?”  
“Oh! Oh right, that.” Kirsten stabbed at him with her chopsticks. “You don’t snore, do you?”  
He blinked at this apparent non-sequitur. “Um...I don’t think so…? Why…?”  
“Because I don’t like sleeping with earplugs. Duh.”  
“I...you...what?” He looked at Alyssa for translation, but she was nearly doubled over with laughter. “Would somebody please tell me what’s going on?” he demanded plaintively.  
Kirsten sighed. “It’s really simple. I want to sleep with Lys, right?” he nodded slowly. “And you want to sleep with Lys, right?” this time his nod was much more enthusiastic. “So the only logical thing to do is to make sure that I can stand sleeping with you, right?”  
He blinked at this logic leap. “Well...I guess so? I mean, if you’re sure?”  
She shrugged. “I can’t see why not,” she answered philosophically. “Just as long as you don’t snore.”  
“Right. Of course.” He pondered this for a moment, then shook himself. “Ah, speaking of sleeping arrangements.” He ran into his room and came back with a sheaf of paper. “This is for both of you,” he said shyly, handing them to Lys.  
She looked them over with interest. “What’s this? Oh! Oh you got tested!” she passed the packet to Kirsten.  
He nodded. “Yeah, it...seemed like the thing to do. I mean, I’m always careful, but…” he shrugged. “You know. Things happen. Not that we can’t still use barriers!” he added hastily. “That’s up to you. I just...wanted you to know that I’m healthy and stuff,” he finished lamely.  
Kirsten reached across the table and took his hand. “That was incredibly thoughtful of you,” she said seriously. “We’ll go to the clinic Monday when they open, and once we have those results we can make our decisions about barriers.”   
“Yeah, of course, that sounds great.” He looked at Lys. “Ok, your turn.”  
She blinked. “My turn?”  
He nodded. “Kiki talked about the sleeping arrangements, and I gave you guys my test results...what’s on your mind right now?”  
“Oh. Uh, well. I guess...I guess I’ve been kind of worried about spreading myself too thin, and overbooking myself. I was thinking maybe we could set up a Google calendar?”  
“That’s brilliant!” Kirsten chimed in, grinning hugely.   
Jason felt the tension flowing out of his shoulders as he listened to the girls chatter. Maybe Zach would come around and maybe he wouldn’t, but this...it just felt right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach makes his decision; Lys gets her test results. First NSFW chapter, folks!

Jason stared across the table, a goofy grin spreading over his face. “You’re serious?”  
Zach just shrugged uncertainly. “I think so. I just, I don’t know. I’m still not 100% sure about it all, but I do know I’m not ready to walk away from you without even trying.” He sighed, but couldn’t keep a half-smile off his lips at the adoration in Jason’s eyes. “So, when do I meet the girls? I mean, not meet them, obviously I already know them, hell I’ve been friends with Kiki since before she started dating Lys. But, you know.”  
Jason just laughed. “Yeah, I know. It’s weird, starting a new kind of relationship with people you already know. It’s like...well, it really is kind of like meeting them for the first time again.” He picked up his phone and pulled up the newly-organized calendar. “Let’s see...Kiki has a meeting with her English group on Wednesday, and Lys works Thursday night. Friday is their date night, and Lys and I are going to a concert Sunday, but...I can see if the girls want to do dinner on Saturday?”  
Zach winced. “Grandma’s birthday is Saturday, got dinner with the family, which means I’m leaving at the ass-crack of dawn to get there by lunch.” He pulled up his own calendar. “Ummm...then when I get back I’m working like, 9 days straight. But it’s an early shift Wednesday, I could bring a creme brulee by around 8?”  
Jason drooled a little; Zach worked at an amazing bakery, and Jason had a total weakness for the head baker’s desserts. “We’ll make it work!” he declared enthusiastically. “It looks like Lys will be home that night, and I know Kiki would skip the Apocalypse for creme brulee!”

***

*tap...tap...tap…*  
Jason sleepily batted at the papers fluttering against his face. “Flmbrglrb Dennis stop it…” he mumbled, trying to pull the covers back over his head.  
She chuckled, reaching for the blankets. “Wrong house, sweetheart, but that’s ok, if you don’t want to see my test results I guess I’ll just put them away…”  
He sat bolt upright, suddenly wide awake. “Test results? Wait, now, let’s not be too hasty…”  
Lys giggled at him, holding the papers behind her back. “No, no, it’s ok, you wanted to sleep, you go right on ahead. I mean, I just got an email from my professor that my morning class and lab have been cancelled, but I’m sure that’s of no interest to you at all!”  
He grabbed at her, but she danced backwards, staying just out of reach. He lunged futilely, the blankets puddling around him to display his usual pj-less state...and the fact that he was, indeed, very interested in this revelation! She pointedly refrained from staring, turning faintly pink, but the distraction was just enough to let him get a hand around her, pulling her into the bed with him. “Gimme!” he demanded, laughing.   
She pulled empty hands from behind her, squirming to get free. “Nope. You didn’t want to see, so you don’t have to see!”  
“Brat!!” He raspberried her stomach, sneaking a hand behind her as she squirmed helplessly. “Ah-ha! Victory is mine!! I have them!”  
She pouted. “You cheated!”  
“Maximizing the use of one’s resources is wise, not cheating!”  
She rolled her eyes and swatted his bare ass. “Oh please!”  
“Please what?” he kissed her again, pulling her against his bare body. “Please this?” He nibbled her ear. “Or perhaps this?”  
She leaned into him, purring a little. “Well, please look at the results you went to such pains to get, for a start!”  
He kissed her nose with a smirk, then briefly glanced over the papers. “Let’s see, Alyssa White...negative, negative, negative, and...negative. Kirsten Carter...negative, negative, negative, and...negative!! Not that I was expecting anything else, of course.” He set the papers carefully on the night table, then pulled her close again, nuzzling her neck.  
She giggled and squirmed. “Yes, of course, but like you said...things happen. But, since we’re all starting with a clean slate...Kiki says it’s up to us what we do about barriers, at least until you start having sex with Zach. Ah, you’re not, are you?”  
He nibbled the join of her neck and shoulder, one hand slipping under her t-shirt to cup her breast. “Hmmm? No, not yet.”   
She gasped, wriggling against him when his fingers found her nipple. “So?”  
He looked up, a little dazed. “So what?”  
“So what are we going to do about barriers?”  
He rolled her over to face him, the hand under her shirt now tracing her spine. “Well, even though everyone’s clean we still have to worry about pregnancy, right?”  
She grinned. “Nope. I got the implant about a year ago, remember? My periods were making me crazy!”  
His eyes widened. “Oh yeah, that’s right! I totally forgot! Ummm...well, what do you want to do? I bought a box of condoms, they’re in the night table. I just assumed we’d need them. But if you don’t want to...I mean, obviously I don’t want to…”  
“Well, I’m not crazy about the taste of latex, for sure,” she answered him with a wink.  
He pulled her close, his other hand dipping below the waistband of her sweats to find that she was commando. “Mmmmm,” he murmured, gripping her ass, “well then I guess we don’t need to bother.”  
She slipped her free arm around him, nails scraping lightly over his back, and kissed him deeply in response. He growled softly, pushing at her waistband as she wriggled free, then dragging her back against him, erection pulsing between them. She tore her mouth from his with a moan and pushed him over on his back, nibbling down the column of his throat and over his chest, peppering his skin with little kisses and bites until she reached the head of his cock. Then she smirked up at him and dragged her tongue down the length of him, reveling in his gasp. “Oh sweetheart,” she heard him murmur as she savored the feel of him against her tongue, licking back to the tip. She nibbled the head for a moment, dragging her teeth ever so lightly across the sensitive skin...then swallowed him down to his base in one sudden move, grinning to herself as he arched with a loud moan. She bobbed her head a few times, swirling her tongue up and down his rigid shaft, but it wasn’t very long before he buried his hands in her hair and urged her back up, stripping her out of her shirt along the way. As they kissed, she hooked one leg around him, pressing her swollen, heated lips against his straining cock. He bucked his hips, grinding against her sensitive clit and making her thrash against him, moaning as she tried desperately to shift him into her. Finally he took pity on her, sliding deep inside her with a soft chuckle that turned into a gasp as she arched against him, wrapping both legs around his waist to pull him deeper.  
As he filled her, she froze, eyes wide. He stopped, looking down at her with eyes full of concern. “Are you ok? Did I do something wrong? What is it?”  
She smiled up at him. “No, no, it’s fine, it’s just...been a long time. Just give me a second.” He tried to roll off, but she tightened her legs around him, holding him in place. “Really, it’s ok, just...just give me a sec…” She shifted her hips a bit, taking in the sensation. Jason probably wouldn’t give any porn stars cause for concern, but he was definitely larger than the vibrator she and Kirsten usually used, and she was feeling a bit...full… She closed her eyes and bumped up against him, shivering at the sensation of him moving inside her. “Ohhhh, that’s nice…” she breathed.   
He began to move slowly, with small strokes. “Is that good?” he whispered.  
“Oh yes, that’s it, there we go.” She smiled up at him, rocking her hips in time with his. “See? I told you. Just needed a momen- OH!” she broke off suddenly. She arched against him with a wordless moan, gripping the sheets. “Oh god, don’t stop, that’s it!” she encouraged him, rocking against him as the pleasure rippled through her, each wave a little higher. “Yes, that’s it, right there, oh god baby PLEEEEAAASE!”  
He plunged into her harder and faster, breath coming short and sharp. “I can’t...I’m gonna…”  
“Just don’t stop oh god I’m almost there!” and then suddenly with a sharp cry she was, muscles spasming as she came, clinging to him. She heard him grunt as he joined her, but honestly right then she couldn’t care, she was soaring, she was flying. Slowly, slowly she came back to herself, the pleasure ebbing, her breathing easing, releasing him to first collapse on her, then roll off next to her. She snuggled close to him, pressing loving kisses to his shoulder and arm, tracing formless patterns over the sweaty skin of his chest. “That was…” she whispered, unable to finish the sentence.  
“Yeah,” he replied. “It really was.”   
They laid in silence for a while, then she yawned hugely. “Oh! I’m sorry, it’s not you I just…”  
He chuckled. “I know. You’ve been up late a lot lately. Get some sleep, love. It’s fine.”

***

He was stunned to see that it was almost noon when he woke again. They’d drifted off in each other’s arms, and she still slept deeply, with only a small whimper as he slipped out from under the covers. He watched her for a moment, soaking up the sight of her, long hair tangled from their loving, her usually expressive face peaceful in sleep. Then he quietly dug out a not-too-dirty pair of sweats (gotta do laundry soon, he made a mental note), and padded barefoot into the kitchen to start the coffee maker.  
Kirsten was already in there, and her smirk told him she’d heard enough, if not everything. He blushed, looking away, but she just laughed. “Have a nice morning?”  
He blushed hotter. “Ah...yesssss...maybe...I think…?”  
She passed him the coffee, still laughing. “Damn, scooter, I know you’re out of practice, but generally a girl expects you to be a little more...enthusiastic… about her performance!”  
“It..she...it was fine...great...amazing...but...you…” he spluttered.  
She rolled her eyes, adding the water and starting the machine, then turned to face him, all traces of laughter gone. “Look, Jason. If we’re all going to live together - and share the same bed, for goodness’ sake! - don’t you think I’m going to know what you two are doing? I mean, you know what she and I do, right?”  
“Well, yes...but…”  
“But what?”  
“Well, I don’t know. I mean…”  
“Look. We decided the other night that we’re not going to have a hierarchy, right? Your relationship with her is every bit as important as my relationship with her, and your relationship with Zach is just as important too, right? But for that to happen, we all have to fully accept that the relationships which include sex...include sex. Yeah, I admit, it’s a little weird knowing that you’re having sex with my girlfriend. But I just have to remind myself that what you’re actually doing is having sex with your girlfriend...who just happens to also be my girlfriend. You’re not taking anything from me. Her body is hers, and if she chooses to share it with both of us that’s her choice.”  
Jason nodded thoughtfully, the gurgling of the coffee pot filling the silence as the heavenly aroma perfumed the air. “Well in that case,” he said, filling two mugs, then adding sweetener and cream, “my morning was...fantastic. Everything I’ve been dreaming of, and more. Like, I literally couldn’t have imagined what being with her is actually like.” He smirked at Kirsten. “That enthusiastic enough for you?”  
She swatted at him, careful not to jostle the coffee. “Oh, get on with you. If you don’t get her into the shower soon she’ll miss her afternoon class!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach comes for a visit, Lys gets some bad news, and date night gets...complicated.

Jason regretfully got Alyssa into the shower alone, with a smoky promise to explore the possibilities later, then out the door just in time for her class. Have to check out the shower in the new place, he thought; when they’d viewed the 2-bedroom duplex before signing the lease, water play had been the last thing on his mind! Smiling slightly - and somewhat aroused - at the thoughts this brought to mind, he started sorting his laundry, but was quickly distracted by Zach’s distinctive text tone. “Oven’s dead, unexpected day off. Can I see you?” he read, pleasantly surprised. “Come...on...over…” he replied, then tossed his phone onto the bed and hurriedly finished gathering a load. This day was getting better and better!  
He had just finished throwing his clothes into the washer when the doorbell rang. “Heyyyyy,” he greeted Zach, capturing his lips with a happy kiss. “I wasn’t expecting to see you until next week! How are you?”  
“Fucking exhausted,” Zach grumbled, flopping down onto the couch with a sigh. “A&P is really kicking my ass, and that bio lab is no joke either! Plus we’re down another server at work, so they’re running me into the ground. Do you mind if we just chill here? I don’t think I could move if my life depended on it!”  
Jason chuckled sympathetically. “Of course, no problem. Netflix just added their stuff for the month, I’m sure there’s something terrible we haven’t seen. But…”  
“But?” Zach prompted.  
“Well, I can’t give you a backrub if you’re sprawled all over the couch like that! Of course, if you don’t want one…” In reply Zach slithered to the floor to land face-down, already wriggling out of his jacket and shirt. “Right, gotcha. Let me get the oil warming, you just...um, lay there.” There was a muffled reply from the floor that he took for assent, and he headed back to his room for supplies. When he returned, Zach had queued up Pandora before resuming his “playing dead” position, and he grinned. “Good plan,” he said, earning another muffled grunt. He tested the oil and decided it was just warm enough, then began smoothing it over his boyfriend’s bare back, savoring the silken feel of muscle and skin under his finger-tips. Zach purred a little, melting into the floor, and Jason smiled, cock twitching as his thumbs dipped beneath his boyfriend’s waist band. He raised up on his knees a little to flip Zach over, shivering at the feel of Zach’s own growing arousal against his, hips twitching to brush closer, sucking in a shuddering breath at the friction. He growled a little, capturing Zach’s mouth with his own in a deep, desperate kiss. He was honestly a bit shocked at the power of his own reaction, considering the morning’s activities, but he didn’t question it too much, lost in the feel of Zach’s soft lips against his, of tongues thrusting and breath mingling. A thought nagged at the corner of his mind, but then Zach rocked his hips, cock straining the front of his pants to meet Jason’s, and Jason thrust it away as his hips thrust to meet Zach’s. The thought would not be denied, however, and Jason rolled away with a frustrated growl.   
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck fucking FUCK!” he grumbled. “Zach, baby, we can’t do this until your results come back. Remember, we talked about this.”  
Zach whined a little. “C’mon, now. You know I haven’t been with anyone else recently, and you know I’m clean. Don’t you trust me?”  
Jason sighed. “It’s not about whether I trust you or not. I believe you think you’ve been safe, but…”  
Zach rolled his eyes. “I know, I know, ‘things happen’.”  
Jason nodded unhappily. “And it’s not just me I’d be putting at risk.”  
Zach sat up, pulling his shirt back on grumpily. “Did you have to remind me?”  
Jason winced. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean, I don’t really want to think about your girlfriend when we’re talking about our sex life - or lack thereof,” Zack snarled, putting an extra sneer into “girlfriend.”  
“Well...but, I mean...we talked about this, and…”  
Now it was Zach’s turn to sigh, running a hand through his hair. “I know we did. And I thought I’d be ok with it. But when she cock-blocks me, it’s a little hard to take.”  
“Now wait a minute, that’s not fair! My concern for her health and well being is hardly her ‘cock-blocking’ you!”  
“Well what else would you call it?” Zach headed for the door, looking pissed. “You know what, I just remembered I have something to do at home. Later.”  
Jason was left sitting on the floor, bewildered, unhappy, and frustrated. Luckily Alyssa had a late class that night, because he still hadn’t decided how to react by that evening when the doorbell rang. He answered it, and was greeted by a box from 1-800-Flowers, which contained a simple but lovely bouquet. The card simply read “I’m sorry. See you Wednesday? - Z.” That decides it, he thought with a goofy grin, burying his nose in the sweet-smelling flowers. Everyone makes mistakes, it wouldn’t be fair to hold it against him. He’s just having a hard time adjusting; he’ll come around.

\--

“I DON’T FUCKING BELIEVE IT” Alyssa yelled, tossing down her handful of mail. “That absolute BITCH!!”   
Jason looked up from the table, where he’d been studying. “What’s wrong, baby?”  
Lys took a deep breath. “Remember when there was that kerfuffle over my transcripts from the community college, and my guidance counselor swore she’d get it worked out and all my classes would transfer?” Jason nodded cautiously. “Well she fucking well lied! Twenty-four of my sixty credits weren’t transferrable. That puts me a whole year behind Kirsten! What the fuck?!”  
Jason sat very quietly, deciding that now was not the time to point out that he was already a year behind Kirsten, which put Lys on course to graduate with him. “I don’t know, babe,” he said instead. “I mean, it’s not like it’s news that the so-called guidance office is pretty worthless for your school. Maybe you can get ahold of a supervisor or something?”  
She waved her hands around. “Maybe. I doubt it. It’s been over a year, it seems a little late to challenge the decision.” She huffed her bangs out of her eyes. “I don’t know. I’ll go to the office on Monday, but it doesn’t look good.” She collapsed on the giant beanbag chair in the living room. “I knew studying abroad was going to bite me in the ass.”  
He closed his books and crossed to her, nudging her over so he could share her seat. “Well, I don’t know if I’d go that far,” he temporized. “You learned a lot, after all, and made some important contacts for after you graduate! Design is a small world, after all. You needed the experience.”  
She sighed and leaned against his chest. “I know, I know,” she grumbled. “It’s just so frustrating. Ki and I have been talking a lot about the future, but it was all around whether I’d be able to find a job wherever she ended up - not about me being stuck here after she leaves!”  
He gently stroked her hair. “I know. And it sucks, it really really does. But it’s only a year, right? Think of her as an advance party - she’ll be scouting the territory for you!”  
Lys giggled, swatting at him. “Goober.”  
Kirsten stuck her head around the corner just then. “Goober? I love those! I’d suck on them for hours when I was a kid, I loved how they changed flavors!”  
Jason rolled his eyes. “You’re thinking of Gobstoppers. Goobers are the chocolate covered peanuts. And I do love them!” He gently nudged Lys out of his lap. “You’d probably better go get dressed for your date, though.”   
Kirsten bit her lip. “Actually….”  
He looked up at her, head tilted. “Actually?”  
“Actually, we were thinking of making it a night in. We’re both pretty wiped.”  
“Oh,” he replied, hopping to his feet and crossing to the table. “Alright then, just let me get my stuff out of your way and I’ll...um...well, I’ll think of something to do. Maybe Matt will be up for some CoD or something.”  
Kirsten coughed, looking embarrassed. “Actually, we were thinking the three of us could make it a night in? If you want? Lys was telling me the other day that you haven’t seen the new Ghostbusters yet, and, well, I bought it the other day, so…”  
Jason just stared at her, baffled. “Well, no, I haven’t, but...isn’t tonight supposed to be your time together? I mean, the three of us could hang out some other time, I guess?”  
She crossed the dining room, coming around the table to put her arms around him. “Well, yeah, we could, but it seems like we never do. If it’s not my groups it’s Lys’ labs, and...well...I dunno. I just thought it would be nice if we ordered a pizza and hung out.”  
He shrugged. “If that’s what you want, who am I to argue with a lady?”  
“Much smarter than you look, apparently!” He rolled his eyes and swatted at her, but she danced away laughing. “Just for that you get to order the pizza!” she called back over her shoulder as she headed into the living room to queue up the movie. He sighed, resigned, and pulled out his phone.   
After he’d ordered, he followed her, to find an odd seating arrangement. She was on one end of the couch, and Lys was on the other, leaving only the middle cushion free! He paused for a moment, puzzled, then moved to drag the bean bag to where he could see the TV. It seemed a bit weird for a date night, but who was he to judge? Lys stopped him, though, patting the middle cushion invitingly. “Nuh-uh,” she said. “You belong right here!”  
The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, but Ki was nodding in agreement, so he cautiously took a seat. Immediately Lys snuggled up to one side, while Kirsten cuddled on the other. Admittedly, this wasn’t the first time they’d piled on the couch together like this, but it was the first time since he and Lys had started dating, and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. After the pizza arrived, he again tried to take the end of the couch, putting Lys in the middle, but a stern look made him scoot back over, one arm around each girl. As the movie started, he began to relax a little, enjoying the return to their friendly intimacy. That didn’t stop him from jumping, though, when halfway through the movie Lys’ hands started roaming! At first she was just playing with the sensitive spot on the inside of his knee, and he told himself that she was just being fidgety. But when her fingers began stroking higher up his leg, he couldn’t help a small “eep” and wriggle. Kirsten poked him and told him to knock it off, she was trying to watch the movie, and he gave her an indignant look but struggled to hold still, not wanting to tattle on his girlfriend. Being still and quiet became more difficult, however, as Lys’ fingers crept higher still, caressing his balls. He trembled, giving her an alarmed look, but she just grinned at him with a saucy wink. By the time the credits rolled she was stroking his fully erect cock through his thin cotton sleep pants, and he was making panicky plans for escaping before Kirsten turned the lights on and had to notice!  
To his shock-tinged relief, though, Ki didn’t turn on the lights, instead flicking the power switch on their LED wax warmer, sending gentle rainbow light cascading over the walls and ceiling, bouncing through the crystals in the warmer’s base. Then, to his horrified fascination, she sank back down on the couch and pulled Lys, who never let go of his twitching erection, over his legs and into a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY NSFW chapter. Also I apologize for the fact that I suck at sex scenes. Apparently it takes practice.

Lys broke the kiss and met her girlfriend’s eyes with an arched brow. Are you sure about this? she asked with her eyes. Kirsten nodded slightly, eyes full of love. This had originally been her idea, after all.  
“I want to be part of your pleasure,” she’d coaxed earlier that day, and Lys had looked at her in confusion.  
“But you don’t...you know...like guys,” she’d protested.  
Ki rolled her eyes. “And he doesn’t have to touch me,” she’d replied. “I touch you, he touches you, you touch me, you touch him...everyone is happy.”  
“Well, ok...if you’re sure…”  
A strangled whimper from Jason brought her back to the present, and she looked down at her boyfriend with a wicked grin. “Problem?” she asked innocently.  
“I, uh, should go” he said, eyes wide as Kirsten nibbled Lys’ neck, one hand cupping her breast.  
“Why would you do that?” Kirsten paused her tasting to ask.  
Lys gripped his straining cock more firmly, flicking her thumb over the tip. “Yeah, why would you do that?”  
There was no other word for it - he actually squeaked. “You, uh, I mean, don’t you, uh, want some privacy?”  
“But we want you to stay,” Kirsten pouted.  
“You do?” Yup. It was definitely a squeak, but his squirming couldn’t hide his body’s increasing interest.  
Lys reached back with her free hand to rub Kirsten’s neck. “We do,” she replied firmly. “If you want, of course.”  
It was hard to tell in the dim light of the warmer, but Lys was pretty sure he flushed. “Ah...well…” he temporized.  
Kirsten finally took pity on him. “Not you and me, of course,” she explained patiently. “You and Lys, me and Lys.”  
He nodded, relief mingled with definite interest. “Well, of course,” he answered, trying to look like he’d never had any doubt. “Well,” he said a little breathlessly, “If that’s what you want, who am I to argue with a lady?”   
The smirk in his eyes told them both that it was a deliberate echo of his earlier comment, and Kirsten’s eyes sparkled as she returned “Smarter than you look, apparently!”  
Lys leaned over to kiss that smart mouth, Kirsten’s hands sliding to her waist and slipping under her t-shirt. She had to admit it was incredibly exciting being with both of her lovers this way; her body was already warming, lower lips tingling. Kirsten made a dissatisfied sound, plucking at her shirt. “You’re overdressed,” Ki complained, and Lys grinned over her shoulder, standing.   
“I think we all are,” she replied, pulling Jace’s hand to bring him off the couch as well. Kirsten and Jason exchanged a glance over her shoulder, then Kirsten started tugging at her shirt, pressing kisses along her spine. Jason, meanwhile, dropped to his knees and pulled at her sweatpants and panties, easing them slowly over her hips. He nibbled at her skin as it was revealed, teeth scraping lightly over her pelvis, then along her inner thighs. She whimpered a little, trying to twist and bring his mouth to the growing fire between her legs, but Ki swatted her ass.  
“Don’t be in such a rush,” Kiki purred into her ear, nipping her sharply. “We have all night.”  
Lys pulled Jason back to his feet with a sigh. “I know, I know,” she murmured, stepping free of her discarded clothing. She heard a rustle of cloth behind her, then Kirsten’s skin was pressed against her back, and she smirked up at Jason. “Guess it’s just you, now.” He reached for the bottom of his t-shirt, but she swatted his hand away. “Oh no, that’s not how this game works!” Then she glanced up his long torso. “Well, ok, I suppose you get to deal with the shirt. Damn beanpole.” She hooked her fingers in the waistband of his sleep pants. “These, however, are mine.” She sank to her knees, Kirsten folding down next to her, and nudged him back down onto the couch. She leaned forward, nuzzling against the head of his cock with her lips and making him groan. Ki watched her for a moment, head tilted, then stood abruptly.   
“Oh, don’t mind me,” she assured them cheerily. “I’ll be right back!” She disappeared into Lys’ bedroom, and they could hear her rattling around in drawers.   
“Ahhh,” Lys breathed against him, bringing his flagging manhood back to attention. “Yeah it’s fine, just…” she nibbled his head. “It’s fine.” His only answer was a swiftly indrawn breath as she eased the elastic of his pants down, exposing just the first inch or so of him, and ran her tongue lightly over the slit. “Oooh, like that, did you?” she giggled, then gently took him into her mouth and sucked briefly. He flailed a bit, pushing at the waist of his pants, and she took pity on him, helping him wriggle the rest of the way out of them. She had just gotten back up on her knees and started licking him slowly from base to tip when Kirsten returned, dropping back down to the floor next to her. Lys didn’t look away from Jason, though, focused on his hand in her hair, urging her to take him deeper into her mouth, the head of his cock nudging the back of her throat.   
Kirsten recaptured her attention, however, when she pressed her fingertips against Lys’ lips, now slick. Lys moaned as Ki’s fingers slid over her clit, then Jason tugged on her hair, reminding her what she had been doing. She whimpered and shuddered as Ki continued to play with her lower lips while her upper ones wrapped around Jason’s cock, tongue swirling over it as her head bobbed up and down in time to Kirsten’s stroking. Lys smiled around her mouthful as she heard the soft buzz of her bullet start, relieved that her girlfriend wouldn’t be neglected.   
When Kirsten slipped first one finger, then two into Lys’ soaked pussy she just lost it. Jason’s hands in her hair urged her on as she rocked back and forth, head bobbing faster as Kirsten worked her fingers, Kirsten’s own soft moans punctuating Jason’s deeper groans and Lys’ muffled whimpers. The tension built until it was nearly tangible, and then Jason broke it, hips bucking wildly as he spurted into Lys’ mouth. “Oh...my...oh no…” he panted as Lys drank him down, smirking a bit around her mouthful. Kirsten, not being so encumbered, sat back and just started giggling. “Oh shut up,” he grumbled, blushing darkly even in the dim light. “I’ve never...and it...oh shut up,” he repeated lamely.  
Lys sat back, licking her lips, and scolded her girlfriend. “Yeah, Ki,” she said, trying to stifle her own giggles. “It’s not like he’s ever been with two girls at once, it’s like a teenaged dream come true! You can’t really blame him for not…” she dissolved, cackling, while he just glared at them both.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, very funny,” he muttered, leaning over to grab his pants.  
Lys stopped him with a kiss. “Where do you think you’re going?” she asked, laughter gone.  
“Well, I just figured…”  
“Oh no, you’re not off the hook that easily! You’d better know there’s more ways to please a girl than just that, and if you don’t then it’s damn well time you learned!” She smirked at him, and he blushed again.  
“Well, yeah, I mean of course I know! I just…”  
Kirsten rolled her eyes, flopping onto the couch next to Jason. “Oh just shut up and get over here.”  
Lys rolled her eyes right back at her. “Yes mistress, anything you say mistress.”  
“Ooh, mistress, I like the sound of that!”  
Lys swatted at her, then bent to kiss her. Jason stayed where he was for the moment, watching. Ki deepened the kiss with a low growl, dragging Lys down to press against herself, hips grinding together. Lys broke the kiss with a gasp, nipping her girlfriend’s neck sharply. “Oh you naughty, naughty minx,” she murmured, while Kirsten writhed against her. Lys nibbled Kirsten’s neck, then began kissing and nipping her way down her lover’s body. She paused when she reached her breast, gripping the erect nipple gently between her teeth and running her tongue over it, making Kirsten arch her back and moan. Lys grinned wickedly, then switched sides, this time suckling firmly. Kirsten murmured Lys’ name, hands fluttering over Lys’ hair and shoulders, urging her to continue her journey downward. After switching back and forth a few times, noting the rising urgency to Kirsten’s moans, Lys did so. She paid special attention to Kirsten’s bellybutton, making her girlfriend giggle and squirm, swatting at her, then nosed her way down the darkly furred trail. Kirsten inhaled sharply when Lys parted her short-cropped pubic hair - then squealed in outrage when Lys turned instead and nipped her inner thigh, dragging her tongue down the sensitive skin to the inside of her knee. “Stop it, you beast!” she hissed, wriggling and attempting to guide Lys back to her molten core. Lys simply leaned forward, pinning Ki’s hips...then brushed the tip of her tongue ever-so-lightly over Ki’s swollen clit, earning a squeal of an entirely different sort.   
“That what you wanted?” Lys chuckled, momentarily so wrapped up in her girlfriend that she almost forgot Jason was there with them. She remembered him quick enough, though, when he slid to the floor behind her and buried his tongue in her dripping snatch! “Oh, god,” she moaned, melting. With a soft sigh she took pity on Kirsten and bent her head, tracing Ki’s soft lips and swirling her tongue around her clit. Before long she was lost in the twin sensations, Jason lapping delicately at her while she plunged her tongue into Kirsten, Ki’s excited cries matched by her muffled moans. As though they were reading each others’ minds, Jason plunged his fingers into Lys’ aching pussy just as she did the same to Kirsten, eager mouths busy on clits, bringing first Kirsten and then Lys into blissful orgasm, Kirsten’s hips straining off the couch while Lys leaned into Jason’s support. Finally Kirsten used her foot to nudge Lys away; she was always somewhat over-sensitive after she came. Lys wobbled up onto the couch with her, dragging Jason after her, and they collapsed into a comfortable pile, Lys once more in the middle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward evening leads to a hard decision

“Look who I met coming up the walk! It’s dessert! I mean, Zach!”  
Jason rolled his eyes at Kirsten and crossed the kitchen to kiss his boyfriend, rescuing the creme brulee from Ki while he was at it. “That’s for all of us, you know! Well, everyone but you, if you’re going to be that way about it.” She blew a raspberry at him, but surrendered the box.   
“Oh whatever, Zach knows I don’t mean it, don’t you baby?”  
Zach pretended to think about it, earning himself a raspberry and a swat. “Oh alright, I guess! Actually,” he added with a wink, “she was trying to talk me into running away with her, until I reminded her that neither of us swings that way.” Kirsten squeaked in outrage, and Zach ducked behind Jason, who fended her off with only marginal success.   
Lys walked in from her bedroom just then, and Jason threw her a look of desperate appeal. She just shrugged and grinned. “I don’t know what you expect me to do!” she answered.  
“I dunno,” he whined, one palm on the much shorter girl’s forehead. “She’s your girlfriend, don’t you have a muzzle or something?!”  
She looked thoughtful. “Actually, no. But now that you mention it...”  
Kirsten whipped around and bit him playfully, then flounced over to the beanbag to sulk. “Meanieheads. See if I invite you two to a threesome next time!”  
Zach’s eyebrows flew up into his hair. “Threesome?”  
Jason turned bright red. “Uh, yeah, about that…I’ll tell you later!”  
“Uh-huh. So she gets to, but I don’t?”  
Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It wasn’t like that. Besides, I had her test results. I still don’t have yours. Have you even been to the clinic yet?”  
“I’ve been working,” Zach muttered, looking grumpy.  
“Well, if you’re not going to make it a priority -”  
“Who wants dessert?” Alyssa interrupted with a false cheerful voice.  
The boys subsided, flopping on the couch together, but the rest of the evening was tense. Zach was clearly uncomfortable with the easy intimacy the other three shared, and poor Alyssa found herself in the role of the peacemaker. Even Kirsten was on edge by the time she and Zach left, much earlier than expected. Jason locked the door behind them, then went straight to his room and face-planted on the bed. Alyssa followed him, looking thoughtful.  
“This isn’t going to work, is it?” she asked sadly. He mumbled something into the pillow in reply. “I’m sorry, I don’t speak Bed, try that again?”  
He raised his head, looking sad but determined. “No, it’s going to work. He just has to get used to the idea. I’m not giving up yet!”  
“Is that really fair, though?” she asked, sitting on the bed next to him and brushing his hair back from his forehead. “I mean, he’s obviously trying, but do you really think you two stand a chance?”  
He scooted around, laying his head in her lap. “Maybe not,” he countered, “but is it fair to cut him off before he even has a chance to try?”  
She nibbled her lip. “You might be right,” she allowed after a moment of thought. “I just don’t like to see either of you hurting more than you have to.”  
“I know. But I think giving up too soon is going to hurt more than trying a little harder. Maybe I just pressed too soon; I’ll take him out this weekend for some one-on-one time. Maybe he and I just need to work on our relationship before I ask him to accept the bigger...whatever this is.”  
She smiled and kissed him. “That sounds like an excellent plan,” she agreed.

\--

Friday afternoon, Jason was waiting outside the bakery when Zach got off work. “Uh, hey,” Zach greeted him, looking uncomfortable.  
“Hey yourself,” Jason returned with a sunny smile and a kiss. Well, he attempted a kiss, anyway, but Zach looked down at the last moment, digging through his pockets for his keys.  
“So, uh, what are you doing here?”  
“Oh. Well, I thought maybe going to the clinic wouldn’t be so bad if I went with you? And then we could grab some dinner, maybe head down the coast? We haven’t spent much time together lately, I thought it would be nice.”  
A young man approached them, smiling broadly. “Zach! You ready to go?”  
Jason looked at Zach, horror and heartbreak in his eyes. “Oh, you have a…”  
“Date,” Zach finished with a flinch. “I’m sorry, Jace. I didn’t know we had plans tonight.”  
Jason gulped. “Well, no, we didn’t, I just…”  
Zach looked at his date, frowning slightly. “Can we have a minute, here? I’ll meet you at my car.” The other guy ducked his head, looking uncomfortable, and practically ran off. “Look,” Zach hissed, “I don’t know what you’re making such a fuss about! It’s not like we’re exclusive, you have your girlfriend. And apparently her girlfriend too! We haven’t even had sex yet, for heaven’s sake!”  
“We haven’t had sex yet because you wouldn’t go get tested!” Jason hissed back. “And maybe I do have a girlfriend, but I’m not seeing any other guys, Zachary! I thought I meant something to you!”  
Zach sighed, looking sad. “I thought you did too, Jace. But I just...I just can’t do it. I guess I’m a one-and-done, when it comes right down to it. I’m sorry. I meant to talk to you about it after the other night, but...I just couldn’t figure out what to say.”  
“One-and-done,” Jason repeated bitterly. “Oh yeah, that’s obvious, going out with another guy before we’ve even broken up.”  
Zach rolled his eyes. “Don’t be childish,” he scolded. “You’re making this more difficult than it has to be.”  
“You know what? Fine, whatever. You do you, man. Have fun.” Jason turned on his heel and stalked away, wiping his eyes and trying to tell himself it was for the best anyway. 

\--

*sniff*  
*sniff*  
The apartment was dark when Lys let herself in after her evening class, but she could hear someone sniffling from down the hall. That’s weird, she thought. Jace said he was going to surprise Zach after work, take him someplace romantic. As she felt her way down the wall, cursing her beanpole boyfriend for forgetting to change the hall light again, she listened closely. The sniffles were joined by choked sobbing, and it wasn’t long before she realized it was coming from Jason’s room. Oh. This can’t be good. She tapped on his door, then let herself in. “Sweetie?” she called. “Is everything ok?”  
The sniffling stopped. “Oh, yeah, everything’s fine,” Jason replied, voice scratchy and mucous-choked. “I’m just...uh...coming down with a cold, I think.”  
“Coming down with a cold, huh?” she said skeptically, feeling her way to the bed. “I thought you were going out with Zach tonight?”  
“I was but...but...but I wasn’t feeling we-e-ell,” his voice broke on the last word, and she could feel the bed shaking with a new round of sobs.  
“Oh baby,” she sighed, pulling him into her arms.   
“I went to the bakery, and he, he, there was this guy and, and he said,” slowly the whole story came spilling out, with many pauses for nose-blowing. Finally he wound down. “I just thought we had something special,” he finished with a hoarse sigh.  
Lys stroked his hair. “You did,” she reassured him. “But so do we, and that’s not something everyone can get their head around. You knew that. Yeah, the way he handled it was pretty rotten, but at least now you know.”  
Jason nodded, sniffling. “Yeah, now I know. Lucky me.”  
There wasn’t really much to say to that, so she just pulled him closer, rocking him gently until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the inconsistent formatting, I've sort of given up fighting with it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting development.

“You and me tonight,” Kirsten whispered in Jason’s ear, sneaking up on him as he sat at the desk studying.  
“A buh…?” he replied eloquently.  
She giggled, swatting at him. “Not like that,” she scolded, ignoring the warmth such a thought sent through her. “It’s Pint Night, I thought we could go grab a beer, just the two of us. It seems like lately there’s been a lot of me-and-Lys time; I never seem to see you except when we’re asleep.” She paused, looking mildly horrified. “Not that I’m watching you sleep, of course. I mean..oh, you know what I mean!”  
He rolled his eyes and ducked her swat, pulling her into his lap. “Yes, dear, I know what you mean. And yeah, you’re right, it has been awhile since we’ve actually hung out. Grabbing a beer tonight sounds amazing...if I can get this blasted study guide finished!” She wriggled out of his lap, and he firmly told his suddenly-too-interested penis to behave itself.   
Ki smirked at him, seemingly aware of his quandary. “See you later, then,” and walked away with an intriguing sway to her hips.  
He put his head down on the desk with a sigh. Women were going to be the death of him.

\--

“I just don’t know,” Kirsten said, scooping up more 7-layer dip.   
“Don’t know what?” her friend Georgia asked around her own mouthful.  
“What the hell is wrong with me,” Kirsten replied. “I’ve never even been curious about a guy before. Now I’m daydreaming about Jason? It’s just weird.”  
“Well…” Georgia chewed thoughtfully. “Are you daydreaming about Jason, or daydreaming about being in bed with him and Lys?”  
“...booootthhh..? Like, I dunno. I mean, yeah, Lys is always there, but when it comes right down to it it’s his hands I want on me...and other things…” She blushed furiously as Georgia cackled. “Oh shut up! You’re supposed to be helping!”  
Georgia shrugged. “Helping with what? So you’re sexually attracted to your boyfriend. Oh no, whatever will you do?”  
“He’s not my boyfriend! He’s my girlfriend’s boyfriend!”  
“Po-tay-to po-tah-to.”  
“But, I mean, does that mean I’m not really gay?”  
Georgia shrugged again. “I don’t know. Are you suddenly finding yourself attracted to other guys too?”  
Kirsten made a gagging noise. “Ew, no. In fact, I about neutered a guy at the bar last weekend who wouldn’t take no for an answer.”  
“Ehhhh. I wouldn’t worry about it, then. Maybe you’re just really, really demisexual.”  
“Demiwhatsit?”  
“Demisexual. You’re only sexually attracted in the presence of an intense emotional bond.”  
“But that’s not right either, I’ve slept with lots of girls I barely knew.”  
“Slut!”  
“Prude!”  
Georgia rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry. “Ok fine, so you’re just weird. You only like girls...and this one guy. Why are you making it complicated? It sounds like a no-brainer to me.”  
“But what’s Lys going to say?”  
“Why would she say anything at all?”  
“Well...because...you know. He’s her boyfriend.”  
“And she’s your girlfriend. I’d be more worried about what he’s going to say.”  
Kirsten flopped over, groaning. “Oh, goddess, you’re right.”  
“But it’s not like he’s never been in bed with you before.”  
“But not with me. More like...around me.”  
“Oh, please. I guarantee you if you could make him be honest he’d admit he’s thought about it.”  
“You really think so?”  
“Dude. He’s a guy. A super respectful guy who would never dream of violating your boundaries. But still a guy. Quit overthinking it and just make a move the next time you guys are in bed together.”  
“I dunno. Maybe I’d better talk to him one-on-one first. I don’t want him to feel pressured, you know?”  
Georgia sighed. “Whatever. Just...do something. You’re making me crazy here!”

\--

“Talk about what you need and how your partner can help you,”  
Kirsten set the book aside with a sigh. Great advice, Frank, she thought, if I only had any idea where to start…  
“Oh, so that’s where that book went,” Jason interrupted her thoughts from the doorway.  
She jumped with a startled squeak. “Oh, uh, yeah, I hope you don’t mind I was just, uh…”  
“No, it’s fine, I was done with it, I just wanted to be sure it made the move with us.” He smiled and inched around the bed, grabbing his pillow and “his” blanket.  
“Umm...what are you doing?” she asked, baffled.  
“Oh, well. I just figured with Lys gone you might prefer I sleep on the couch.”  
“No, that’s ok, you can sleep with me!” she exclaimed, then blushed. “I mean, I’m not kicking you out of your bed!”  
“Um, ok…” he gave her an odd look. “I mean, if you’re sure, I suppose...it’s just that I’m so used to snuggling with Lys I can’t promise I’ll stay on my side? I guess we can put a pillow between us or something…”  
“Oh, yeah, uh, that will be fine...but, I mean, I’m used to snuggling with Lys too, so...I guess I can’t really promise to stay on my side either?” this last came out in a bit of an undignified squeak, and he peered at her, concerned.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Oh yeah fine, everything’s fine, I’m fine, just...fine…”  
“Well ok...I’m just gonna go...shower…”   
He backed slowly out the door, and she flopped over on her face. “Way to keep things casual, Carter,” she muttered to herself. “I need a drink. No, wait, no drink; I don’t want him to think it’s the alcohol talking. Yoga? Yeah, yoga, that’s the ticket.” 20 minutes later she was feeling much more relaxed as she lay drowsing in bed, waiting for his return in the dim light of a candle. Unfortunately for her calm, he came back wearing nothing but a towel and looking sheepish.  
“I, uh, forgot to grab pants,” he explained, gesturing with one hand toward the towel, the other holding it up. “Guess I’m just used to, uh, well, you know…”  
“Oh, yeah, of course,” she stammered, trying not to stare. “I mean, habit, and yeah…”  
“Yeah, habit.” He bent over to fish a pair of sweats out of the laundry basket with a muffled curse.  
“You ok?”  
“Oh yeah, I’m fine, I just messed up my shoulder moving Brian’s enormous fucking bed up three flights of stairs. I swear, he either needs to quit moving every semester, or he needs to learn to sleep on a futon!”  
Kirsten laughed sympathetically, having seen the monstrosity in question. “Well, forget the pants and come here,” she invited, patting the bed. “I have that warming massage oil Lys bought me for my birthday, I bet I can get you a bit more comfortable.”  
“You sure you don’t mind? You look like you were headed for sleep…” he gestured uncomfortably at her naked shoulders, knowing that she generally eschewed pajamas and wasn’t likely to be wearing anything else.   
“Naw, it’s ok. Not like you’ve never seen me naked before,” she teased.  
He rolled his eyes and threw his towel at her, easing down to lay face-first on the bed. “I know,” he mumbled, “but I wasn’t sure how you’d feel with Lys being gone…”  
She rolled the bottle of oil between her hands to warm it, grateful for this opening. “Well,” she said casually as she smoothed a thin layer over his skin. “I actually wanted to talk to you about that.” She kicked free of the sheet and sat up to straddle his waist, leaning forward to put the lightest pressure on his sore shoulder.   
He groaned and twisted to look back at her. “Should I be worried?”  
She gave him a very feline smirk. “I don’t know, should you?”  
“I’m doomed.”  
She swatted at him, but was silent a moment, focusing on rubbing the oil into his skin. It was surprisingly different than doing the same for Lys, not least because she could sit comfortably on him and use her legs for balance, allowing her to use more, and more carefully directed, pressure on his shoulder. Lys was so tiny, Kirsten was always afraid of crushing her. More than that, though, his back itself was different. Jason wasn’t what anyone would consider “heavily muscled;” in fact, if he’d been to the gym more than a handful of times since high school, Ki didn’t know about it, yet the muscles under her hands were undeniably more sculpted than Lys’. His skin was different, too; subtly less soft, with a few faded scars from a rambunctious boyhood.   
“Hey. Are you ok?”  
His soft question pulled her out of her contemplation, and she smiled even though he couldn’t see it. “Yeah, I think I am. Maybe even better than ok.” She bit her lower lip, trying to find her next words. “I just...the three of us have been together for a while now, right?” He nodded slowly. “And it’s good! It’s so good. I actually never realized how good it would be. But sometimes…” she trailed off.  
“Is something wrong? Do you miss the way things were?”  
“No! No no, nothing like that, just…” she sighed. “Would you roll over? I feel ridiculous having this conversation with the back of your head.” She lifted her butt just a little, not relinquishing her perch as he shifted position. “That’s better. So anyway. Sometimes… sometimes I look at you, and I wonder what it would be like....to, you know. BE with you. Not like the three of us. Like you and Lys are.” He just stared at her, speechless, and she could feel herself blushing. “I mean, if you don’t want to it’s fine I mean I know the fact that we have the same girlfriend doesn’t mean you have to be interested in me, too, I just thought, maybe…”  
He rolled his eyes and bucked his hips a little, jostling her and interrupting her babble. “Ki. It’s fine. It’s more than fine. Trust me, it’s not something that’s never crossed my mind, ok? I just never thought you were interested, so I tucked it away as a dirty day dream and moved on.” He bucked again, bringing her ass into contact with solid proof that he was, in fact, interested. “I am, however, somewhat confused. I thought you didn’t…?”  
She shrugged. “That makes two of us. And no, I never have. I’m not even sure how…?”  
He grinned. “It’s not complicated, I promise. Insert Tab A into Slot B. Generations of clueless teenagers have figured it out, we’ll be fine.” He bumped her with his hips again.  
She rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry at him. “Yes, I’m sure you’re right. But...like, ok. You want to, and I want to, but even I know it’s not quite that simple. So...what’s next?”  
He put his hands gently around her waist and pulled her down to lay beside him. “Next,” he replied softly, “is we just relax. We have all night, there’s no need to rush.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty fun ensues! Absolutely NSFW.

Kirsten rolled over onto her side to face him, placing a hesitant hand on his chest. “Relax, huh? Well, I can try...how’s the shoulder?”  
He shrugged carefully, looking thoughtful. “It’s not too bad, actually. I’ll probably want to take it easy for a couple days, but it’s definitely better than it was. Thanks!” he leaned over and brushed a light kiss across her mouth, and she smiled.  
“So, is this..ok?” she asked, tentatively running her hand over his chest. He smiled and nodded encouragingly, so she ran her fingers back and forth through his sprinkling of chest hair. “I always wondered what this felt like,” she commented thoughtfully. “It’s very different.” She moved her hand to his arm, rubbing against the grain of the hair there. “Oh! I see…”  
He smiled at her, lightly caressing her side down to her hip. “Haven’t you ever been this close to a guy before?” he teased. “I mean, there’s all the times the three of us have cuddled…”  
She frowned a little. “Well, yes, but this is different. When it was the three of us I was focused on Lys, and on not being rude. I mean, honestly I never cared what your arm hair looked and felt like, you know?” She leaned into his touch, purring a little. “That’s...very nice…”  
He kissed her again, more firmly this time, and her lips opened against his, tongue tentatively questing out to taste him. Once again she found herself noticing the differences between him and Lys; the rasp of his whiskers against her skin, the way his grip on her tightened, holding her against him, the feel of his manhood swelling against her leg. Yeah, that was definitely different! Not unpleasant, though, and she shifted to rub against it, giggling a little when he moaned and twitched. Oh yes, she could get used to that! He nipped her lower lip, bringing her attention back to his mouth as his hand slid up her back to tangle in her hair, holding her firmly as he deepened the kiss. She whimpered a little, surprised at the depth of her own reaction; she’d known she was curious about him, but she hadn’t expected to be on fire from their first kiss! His hips nudged against her, and she smiled, breaking the kiss and pushing him over onto his back. “Acres and acres, and it’s all mine,” she murmured, quoting the punchline of an old joke she didn’t even know.  
He stretched, preening. “Like what you see?”  
She looked him over, pretending to think about it. In all honesty he was...well, not beautiful, there was nothing feminine at all about the planes and angles of his body. As she’d noted earlier, he was hardly a chiseled body-builder, but he had the clean lines of a swimmer, streamlined and graceful. All except his hardened cock, which stood proudly out from its nest of hair. “Can I touch it?” she asked shyly, reaching out.  
“Oh, please do,” he chuckled, then gasped as she ran one finger along its length.  
“It’s very soft,” she commented. “I didn’t expect that.”  
“Well moisturized,” he replied, laughing. She just blinked at him. “Lotion for..um...well…” he elaborated, trailing off helplessly.  
“Oh. OH!” her eyes got big and she could feel herself turning red. “Right. That.” She turned her attention back to her exploration. “Should I...be using lotion?” she asked, after a moment. “I never see Lys using it, but…”  
“No, no, you’re doing fine,” he encouraged her, one hand gently stroking her back. “Just take your time and get used to it. No hurry, remember?”  
“Right.” They were quiet a moment longer as she ran her fingertips up and down his shaft, pinching gently at the fleshy head, which made him squeak. “Oh, uh, sorry, should I not?”  
“No,” he replied, a bit breathless. “No, you’re doing just fine,” he repeated. “That’s just a bit sensitive, is all.”  
“Sensitive, huh? Is that why Lys does this?” she leaned forward and licked him right across the slit, making him jump. “Oh! That’s fun!” she giggled, doing it again. His skin was velvety soft against her tongue, and she sucked a bit more of him into her mouth. It was...odd, she thought. Not at all like a kiss. More like a popsicle, she decided, but much warmer of course. She bobbed her head a bit, as she’d seen Lys do, and was rewarded by a low groan.  
“You’re making it very difficult to take my time and relax,” he whispered, and she smiled around her mouthful before sitting back.   
“Well, then...what’s next?” she replied, but he just shook his head at her.   
“Oh no, we’re going to do this right!” He nudged her over onto her back and began kissing and caressing her body, finding her tender spots and paying them special attention. She arched and twisted under his attention, trying to guide him lower, but he just shook his head at her and took his time, until finally his hand hovered over her furred pussy, which was by now swollen and aching. “Are you sure?” he asked her seriously, eyes on hers.  
“Yes, yes, I’m sure, please!” she whimpered, arching up desperately.  
Finally he parted her fur and touched her lightly, finger sliding along her soaking lips, making her squirm and squeak as he stroked her swollen clit. She squirmed and begged for more when he inserted first one finger, then two into her, cupping her so that his palm pressed her clit as his fingers curled inside her, seeking out her g-spot. It wasn’t long until he’d found it, and he stroked it mercilessly, sending her higher and higher until she toppled screaming over the edge. After she’d caught her breath he moved as though to start over, but she caught his hand. “No, I think...I think I’m ready.”  
“Are you sure?” he asked again.  
She nodded, gnawing on her bottom lip. “As sure as I’m ever going to be,” she replied.  
“Ok well. I think...hmm. I think maybe you should be on top,” he said thoughtfully. “That way you’re in total control.”  
She just looked at him with trusting eyes. “So how…?”  
He laid down on his back again. “Come sit over me, just like you were before,” he instructed. “But this time when you’re ready you just lift up and put me inside you.”  
She nodded. “Ok.” She took a deep breath, then blew it out. Then she sat up on her knees and set his head at her opening, pausing for a moment, caught between ‘this changes everything’ and ‘what’s the big deal, it’s just another toy’. Then she shook herself and began easing down on him, focusing on the way he felt every centimeter of the way. She’d been wrong, she realized. It was much different than the toys she was familiar with. He was soft, for a start; even the jelly silicone toys always felt like an “object” inside her; this was flesh meeting flesh and it was...wonderful. She sighed softly when he was fully seated in her, a sigh he echoed.   
“You ok?” he asked. She nodded. “Ok then. When you’re ready, just kind of -” he cut off as she rocked forward, then back. “Yeah, like that,” he squeaked.  
She just laughed and leaned down to kiss him. “I have watched porn once or twice,” she informed him, rather primly for someone sitting on his dick. “I kind of know what to do.” He bumped his hips upwards, making her gasp.  
“You ok?” he asked again, concerned.  
She rolled her eyes, rising up to slide back down on him. “Would you stop asking that? I’m fine and I’ll tell you if I’m not, ok?” She leaned forward to nip at his throat. “It feels good,” she murmured. “You feel good.”  
He put his hands on her hips, helping her find a rhythm. “You feel good too,” he replied. “So good. I never thought…” he drifted off, eyes losing focus. “Oh, Ki, it’s...I don’t know if I can…” He urged her faster, and she leaned forward to put her hands on his shoulders, riding him harder. “I’m gonna...I’m gonna…” he panted.  
“Yes! Do it! Cum in me!” she encouraged him, hips moving faster and faster. He did so with a shout, holding her to him tightly. It was odd, she noted with a corner of her mind. She could swear she could actually feel him filling her, his cock spasming and twitching. For a moment the room was quiet, with only the sounds of their breathing breaking the silence. Then she rolled off him to snuggle at his side.   
“Sorry about that,” he said sheepishly. “I guess I got a little excited.”  
She just chuckled, throwing one arm across his chest. “It happens, or so I hear. At least this time you didn’t blow your load before we even got to the main event!”  
He groaned. “Are you ever going to let me live that down?”  
“Probably not.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crisis is averted, and Lys returns

Kirsten woke slowly to someone nibbling on the back of her neck. “Lys…” she whined, wriggling and trying to pull the covers back over her head. Her bare ass came into contact with something hard and pokey, and her sleep-addled mind jerked to a halt. That…was not Lys. Whaaat? She reached back over her head, questing fingers met with rough stubble. THAT brought her eyes flying open, and with daylight came memory.  
“Morning sleepyhead,” Jason rumbled in her ear, holding her flush against him and wriggling suggestively. “I don’t suppose you’d be interested in breakfast in bed?”  
It was strange, hearing those familiar words and knowing that everything had changed. She briefly wondered how she was going to explain this to Lys, before his fingers found her nipple and she stopped thinking at all. She moaned lowly, pressing back against him, and he chuckled. “Wait a minute, I just have to get…” he froze mid-thought, scooting away from her. When she rolled over to see what was the matter, his eyes were round and horrified.  
“What?” she demanded, baffled. “Just have to get what?”  
“A condom,” he finished slowly, one hand coming up to press against his forehead. “Kirsten. We didn’t use a condom last night. I don’t use them with Lys because she has the implant, but are you…?”  
She just stared at him, comprehension slowly dawning. “Oh. Shit.”  
“Ok. Ok. No need to panic,” he muttered, clearly panicking. “Shit, shit shit she’s gonna kill me…Um, um. Ok. Um.”  
Kirsten just watched him for a moment, then rolled her eyes. “Yo. Dumbass. It’s not that big a deal.”  
“Not that big a deal?!” he squawked.  
“Well. I mean, it is. But it’s not like, the end of the world. What time does the pharmacy open?”  
He just blinked at her. “Ah…ten? I think? Wha- why?”  
She gnawed on her lip. “Haven’t you ever heard of the morning after pill? When I worked at the rape crisis center we had these pills we could give to the girls if they wanted them, it would prevent a pregnancy up to like, two days later. I know there was a big kerfuffle over them a while back, but I’m preeeeeeeetty sure you can still get them over the counter from the pharmacist.”  
He grabbed his phone and started tapping on the screen, then huffed a sigh of relief. “Yeah, it says so right here the NIH website; no prescription needed for women over 17 years of age.”  
She nodded. “Yeah that’s what I thought I remembered; the doctors were never super amused to be woken up at 3am when we had a minor come through, but they never fussed too much.” She kicked the covers off and headed for the wardrobe room. “I’ll just grab a quick shower and then head over to the pharmacy.”  
“Do you have cash?” he called after her.   
She paused. “Ummm…I think I have some, but if you have a $20 I’d appreciate it.” She flashed him a shy smile. “Thanks.”  
“Of course,” he scoffed. “It’s not like you need it all by yourself!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You shouldn’t be here,” the middle-aged woman whispered.  
Kirsten looked around, baffled, but there was no one else nearby. “I beg your pardon?”  
“You shouldn’t be here,” the lady repeated, stepping closer. “This pharmacy participates in…” she hesitated, “…murder.”  
Kirsten backed up a bit, alarmed. “They do what now?”  
“They sell that abortion pill!” the lady told her very seriously, forgetting to whisper.  
“Abortion…pill? You mean Plan B?”  
The lady nodded emphatically. “Kills babies for all the sluts who don’t want to take responsibility for their whoring ways!”  
Kirsten burst out laughing. “You’re joking, right? That’s not even how it works!”  
“Oh no, I’m very serious. They don’t want you to know, but my pastor, he told us! That Plan B is evil!”  
Kirsten rolled her eyes. “Look, lady. In about…” she checked her phone, “...two minutes I’m going to walk over to that counter and I’m going to buy myself a box of Plan B. You know why? Because I fucked my girlfriend’s boyfriend last night, and while I don’t think she’s really going to care, I do think she wouldn’t be super amused that we forgot to use a condom. Ok?”  
The lady pulled back with a gasp, eyes wide. “Well I never!”  
Kirsten snorted. “That much is obvious. Maybe if you did you could get that stick out of your ass. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I see the pharmacist!” With a patently false saccharine smile she brushed past the lady and strode to the pharmacy counter, shaking her head.  
The pharmacist greeted her, looking concerned. “That old bat giving you trouble?” she asked.  
“Oh not really,” Kirsten replied cheerfully. “But I’d be happy to raise hell with the manager if it would help!”  
The pharmacist sighed, looking put-upon. “Unfortunately, no. Upper management has decided that as long as she minds her tone and doesn’t actually grab anyone she’s ‘exercising her freedom of speech’ and it isn’t worth the hassle to get rid of her.”  
“Oh brother. Well, if they change their minds you have my contact info on file, just let me know and I’ll come make a statement. That’s Kirsten Carter, not Kristen!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The package said the Plan B pill could cause stomach discomfort, but Kirsten was pretty sure that wasn’t what was causing the butterflies in her stomach as she waited for Lys’ plane to land. Jason had offered to come with her, but she wanted to see their girlfriend first and explain what had happened while she was gone. Of course, Kirsten mused, that might be easier if she entirely understood it herself. She knew she didn’t have any regrets, but could it actually be so simple? Her musings were interrupted by a familiar squeal as Alyssa ran the last few steps to her, flinging herself into Kirsten’s waiting arms. “You came in!! I told you not to bother, I don’t have a checked bag, I could have met you at the curb!”  
Kirsten gathered Alyssa into her arms and kissed her. “Don’t be ridiculous. How could I do this,” another smacking kiss, “if I was behind the wheel?”  
Lys giggled and conceded the point. “Ok ok fine. Where’s Jason? I’m starving.”  
Ki rolled her eyes. “You’re always “starving,” I honestly don’t know where you put it!”  
“Hollow leg,” Lys deadpanned, as always.  
The two strolled towards short-term parking, bantering back and forth. It always amazed Kirsten how easily they fit together. They seemed so different to anyone who didn’t know them well. But Kirsten had never felt so comfortable with anyone in her whole life…right up until they met Jason.  
“...so then Grandma brought out the elephant…”  
Kirsten stared at her girlfriend. “What?”  
“Ah-ha! So you ARE listening!”  
“Sorry love,” Kirsten replied with a chuckle. “You got me.”  
“What’s on your mind?”  
“Ah…let’s get some food and then we can talk, ok?”  
“Ki, you’re scaring me. Is everything alright? Is Jason ok? What’s going on?”  
“Nothing bad, I swear! It’s just…complicated. Let’s just get to the café, ok?”  
“Well. Ok then.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kirsten had finished babbling, Lys was quiet for a moment. “So,” she finally said, carefully drawing formless doodles in the syrup with her last bite of French toast. “This is something you’ve been thinking about for a while, and you didn’t even bother to talk to me? You know, your best friend? Your partner in life?”  
Kirsten took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully. “I understand what you’re saying, but I felt like you were too close to the situation. I needed to figure this out for myself, without feeling like you wanted me to choose one way or the other. Think about it. No matter how you reacted, in favor or against, I would always wonder if that had influenced my decision.”  
Lys nodded. “I can see that, I guess. I still don’t really like it, but I understand.”  
“So you understand why I needed to approach Jason alone, too?”  
“Kind of.”  
“I just…I wanted him to know that this was something I wanted, not something we wanted. And I wanted him to have space to make his own decision, too, and not feel like we were…I don’t know, ganging up on him or something, you know?”  
Lys just laughed, but she finally looked up from her plate and met Kirsten’s eyes. “Yes, I do know. And it was honestly really sweet and thoughtful of you. I still don’t really like that this all happened when I wasn’t looking…but I do understand and agree that it was probably best this way.”  
Kirsten smiled tentatively. “Really?”  
“Really.” Lys paused, an odd look on her face. “So…you guys were…you know, careful, right?”  
Kirsten coughed. “Yeah, about that…oh man, do I have a story to tell you!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirsten and Lys get a little one-on-one time

“That’s it!” Kirsten growled, throwing down her pen and glaring into the living room. “I absolutely cannot write one more word with you two…” she waved her hands, clearly frustrated, “…canoodling over there!”  
Jason and Lys just stared at her, eyes wide. “O-kay…” Jason replied, slowly putting down his game controller and easing up from the couch. Lys, who had been reading with her head in his lap, stayed where she was. The two exchanged a baffled look.  
“Um…are you alright?” Lys asked, tentatively.  
“I’m fine!” Ki snapped. “There’s nothing wrong with me just because I can’t concentrate with you two being all lovey-dovey! Nothing wrong with me just because you two have no shame!”  
Lys’ eyebrows shot up into her hairline. “Last night the three of us were naked in bed together, but this morning sharing the couch is shameless?” she asked, tone deliberately mild. She discreetly motioned Jason out the door, and he nodded, looking grateful for his escape. She crossed to Kirsten’s chair, draping her arms over her girlfriend’s shoulders. “What’s bothering you, really?” she asked, with a soft kiss to Ki’s temple.  
Kirsten shrugged irritably. “I told you, nothing!”  
Lys raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Really, Ki? We’ve been together for and you honestly expect me to believe that?”  
Kirsten rolled her eyes and huffed. “I don’t know what you think could possibly be wrong, I’m only trying to draft admissions essays for grad programs halfway across the country so I can get into a good program and leave…leave…” she choked a little, “leave my girlfriend behind with her boyfriend for a year and I haven’t even had any time alone with you since you got back and…” she trailed off with a miserable hiccup and sniffle, scrubbing at her eyes.  
Lys paused for a thoughtful moment before replying. “Welllll…” she started, slowly. “That sounds like maybe a lot more than nothing, yeah? And I can see where that would be a lot to process, although I think Jason would be very hurt to hear himself demoted back to “your girlfriend’s boyfriend,” don’t you?”  
Ki sniffed again and sighed. “Probably. But it doesn’t change the fact that I’m going off all alone and you two are staying here together with all your friends and I won’t know anyone!” At this she crumbled into real, shaking sobs, and Lys gathered her into her arms, easing them both across the room and onto the couch, where she cuddled her weeping girlfriend in her lap.  
“Oh, baby…I know, it’s scary. But it’s not like we’re just going to forget you the minute you’re out the door! We’re coming with you to get settled wherever you end up, and there will be lots of calls and Skypes, and maybe even some visits depending where you end up! Hell, if you get in close by you can even come home every weekend! I love you, you know I do, and so does Jason.”  
“But what if you’re happier as a couple?”  
Lys rolled her eyes and beeped her girlfriend’s nose. “That’s ridiculous. This whole thing started because I wasn’t happier as a couple, remember? I love you both and I need you both in my life. This separation is just a hiccup. It’s just a year, when we have…what, 60? 70 more to go?” She leaned over to the side table and grabbed the box of tissues, passing them to Kirsten and then cuddling her close as she cried herself out. Finally the worst of the tears seemed to have passed, and she nudged Ki out to look her over. “Feel better?” Ki nodded, looking sheepish. “Good. Now what was this other nonsense about not getting any time alone with me? You know you’re supposed to speak up about that sort of thing, not just let it fester!”  
“I know, I know, it’s just…it’s not really anyone’s fault, you know? You’ve been studying for finals, and I’ve been meeting with my advisor every second I’m NOT studying for finals, it feels like none of us are seeing each other except in bed!”  
Lys chuckled. “Well, that’s true enough, but if it was bothering you you should still have spoken up. We can look at the calendar and plan something for just the two of us. Even if it’s not for a few days, you’ll at least know it’s going to happen, right?”  
Ki nodded, then leaned close again. “You’re right, of course. I just…it seemed so stupid, you know?”  
Lys leaned her cheek against the top of Kirsten’s head. “Your feelings are your feelings, love. You’re not stupid for having them, you just…need to handle them. It’s perfectly ok to want some alone time; it’s not ok to yell at poor Jason because we didn’t read your mind. Right?”  
Kirsten huffed. “I have to apologize to him, don’t I?”  
“I think so, and maybe explain everything you just told me – maybe with fewer waterworks though. You know he panics when we cry!”  
“Oh shit! Oh shit! She’s leaking what do I do?!” Kirsten giggled  
“I HEARD THAT!” came Jason’s mock-outraged voice from the entryway. “Just for that maybe I won’t share the croissants I found while I was out!”  
“CROISSANTS!” Kirsten squealed, wriggling out of Lys’ lap. “GIMME!!”

****

Lys muttered a string of unladylike words as she wrestled the two-wheeled cooler across the sand. “Let’s have a picnic on the beach, she said. It’ll be FUN she said…”  
Kirsten smirked over her shoulder at her tiny girlfriend. “We can trade, if you’d rather,” she offered sweetly, hefting the bag with the rest of the supplies back up onto her shoulder. “It’s not like this bag weighs a short ton or anything; I’d be more than happy to trade you for wheels!”  
Lys muttered something else unrepeatable and continued trudging. “Are we there yet?” she whined.  
“Almost! It’s just around that rock over there. I promise, it’ll be worth it!”  
When they rounded the last corner and Lys stood looking down at the little cove, she had to admit that Ki had been right. The crystal clear water lapped at sparkling white sand, looking more like something off a Hawaiian post card than a section of the California coast. The girls quickly laid out their blanket and slathered on sun screen, then dove into the cooler for lunch. Lys savored the sound of the surf and the cries of the gulls overhead almost as much as the hearty sandwiches Kirsten had packed for their outing. Once she was stuffed, she flopped back on the blanket with a soft thud. “Oh goddess, Ki, that was amazing. I can’t even feel guilty about taking a day off from studying!”  
Kirsten snuggled close, head on Lys’ shoulder. “You shouldn’t,” she answered. “You’ve been burning the candle at both ends for weeks; if you didn’t take a day off you were going to crack, and then you wouldn’t do well on anything at all. Taking a mental health day will let you get back to it with a clear head and refreshed spirit.”  
Lys craned her neck around to eye her girlfriend. “Which one of us is the psych major?” she demanded with a half-smile.  
Ki just shrugged. “I’ve been with you since freshman year, SOMETHING had to rub off!”  
Lys rolled over and began tickling her mercilessly. “Rubbed off? I’ll rub something off, you…” she buried her face in Kirsten’s bared tummy and blew a giant raspberry, making the other girl squeal and curl up around her. Trapped, Lys then stuck her tongue right in Kirsten’s belly button, earning another loud squeal and a swat.  
“Knock it off, beast! You’re getting sand all over the blanket!”  
“Me?! I’m not the one thrashing around like a dying octopus!”  
“Octopus! I’ll show YOU an octopus!” and with no more warning than that Kirsten flipped Alyssa over, pinning her hands over her head with one hand while tickling her with the other! Now it was Lys’ turn to squirm and wriggle, but it was no use – she was at the taller girl’s mercy…what there was of it!  
“Alright! Alright! I give! I give!”  
Kirsten smirked down at her girlfriend. “I don’t know…what’s it worth to you?”  
Lys fluttered her lashes coyly. “Oh, anything,” she drawled.  
“Anything?”  
“Why, Miss Kirsten, are you hinting at improper things?”  
“Oh, of course, not, never!”  
“Damn!”   
“I believe I was outright demanding them!”  
Lys dissolved into giggles again, wriggling uncomfortably as sand worked its way down the waist of her cut off shorts, sticking to the sun screen. “Well, you’ll have to wait until we get back to our room, I think – I’ve already got sand traveling to places it doesn’t belong, I don’t even want to think about getting naked out here!”


End file.
